This invention relates to a method and apparatus for processing images derived from a camera or other surveillance apparatus which is subject to unwanted movement relative to a subject of interest in the field of view. The invention arose as a proposal for overcoming the problem of instability of hand-held cine cameras or hand-held television cameras. It would, however, also be applicable to cameras located on unstable platforms such as aircraft, ships, road vehicles etc. The invention may also be useful for the purpose of processing the outputs from radar, sonar, infra red and other similar surveillance apparatus. Another application of the invention is in circumstances where the camera or other surveillance equipment is stable relative to the ground but where the subject being surveyed is moving relative to the ground.